World Cup 2 Qualification
Format 64 teams would be chosen to play in the first Voru Ball World Cup. Regions would be paired up, and face each other in a tournament (with seeding determined by international rankings) to create a two-region standings. Each group of two regions had a predetermined number of qualifying teams, and the top teams in the standings would qualify. Each Group was held in a different host city, one trying to become a World Cup Host eventually. Region Grouping, Qualification Numbers This does not Include Morocco or Algeria's automatic qualification. These groupings are geographic. Group 1 Qualification This was held in Bogota, Colombia Pre-Tournament Seedings #USA #Canada #Brazil #Chile #Argentina #Suriname #Colombia #Venezuela #Panama #Cuba #Dominican Republic #Peru #Guatemala #Ecuador #Uruguay #Haiti #Bolivia #Costa Rica #El Salvador #Paraguay #Jamaica #Honduras #Puerto Rico (Separate from US) #Nicaragua #Belize #Aruba (Separate From Netherlands) #Guyana #Bahamas #Trinidad and Tobago #French Guiana (Separate from France) #Curacao (Separate from Netherlands) #Guadeloupe (Separate from France) #Barbados #Martinique (Separate from France) #Saint Lucia #Bermuda (Separate from England) #Grenada #Dominica Minitournament Again, 38 countries entered from North and South America. Different from World Cup 1, the bottom 12 ranked teams would each be paired up and play one game each, in which the winner made the qualification Tournament. Minitournament seedings: #Guyana #Bahamas #Trinidad and Tobago #French Guiana (Separate from France) #Curacao (Separate from Netherlands) #Guadeloupe (Separate from France) #Barbados #Martinique (Separate from France) #Saint Lucia #Bermuda (Separate from England) #Grenada #Dominica Final Tournament Seeding #USA #Canada #Brazil #Chile #Argentina #Suriname #Colombia #Venezuela #Panama #Cuba #Dominican Republic #Peru #Guatemala #Ecuador #Uruguay #Haiti #Bolivia #Costa Rica #El Salvador #Paraguay #Jamaica #Honduras #Puerto Rico (Separate from US) #Nicaragua #Belize #Aruba (Separate From Netherlands) #Guyana #Bahamas #French Guiana (Separate from France) #Curacao (Separate from Netherlands) #Guadeloupe (Separate from France) #Bermuda (Separate from England) Format To get down to 12 teams, first, the 32 teams would be split into 4 divisions. They would each have a round robin, and the top 3 teams from each division makes the World Cup. Division A USA, Panama, and Venezuela advance Division B Argentina, Chile, and Peru advance Division C Canada, Colombia, and Costa Rica advance Division D Brazil, Ecuador, and Honduras Advance Group 1 Qualifyers #USA #Canada #Brazil #Argentina #Chile #Ecuador #Colombia #Panama #Venezuela #Costa Rica #Honduras #Peru Group 2 Qualification Held in Algiers. Pre Tournament Seedings #Netherlands #Germany #France #Russia #Spain #Italy #England #Ireland #Turkey #Portugal #Greece #Belgium #Switzerland #Sweden #Denmark #Norway #Poland #Austria #Israel #Ukraine #Romania #Czech Republic #Belarus #Finland #Hungary #Scotland #Croatia #Serbia #Bulgaria #Lithuania #Slovakia #Albania #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Slovenia #Moldova #Latvia #Estonia #Andorra #Cyprus #Macedonia #Wales (Separate from England) #Montenegro #Iceland #Northern Ireland (Separate from England) #Albania #Kosovo #Luxembourg #Malta Format The 48 teams would be split into 6 divisions of 8 teams. They would play a round robin, and the top 3 teams in each division would advance. Division A Netherlands, Belgium, and Finalnd advance Division B Germany, Greece, and Sweden advance. Division C Portugal, France, and Croatia advance Division D Russia, Turkey, and Norway advance. Division E Spain, Ukraine, and Albania advance. Division F Italy, Austria, and England advance. Group 1 Qualifyers #Netherlands #Germany #Portugal #Russia #Spain #Italy #Austria #Ukraine #Turkey #France #Greece #Belgium #Finland #Sweden #Croatia #Norway #Albania #England Group 3 Qualification Held in Casablanca Pre Tournament Seedings #Nigeria #South Africa #Ghana #Ethiopia #Kenya #Tanzania #Sudan #Uganda #Mozambique #Democratic Republic of the Congo #Cote D'Ivoire #Madagascar #Angola #Zimbabwe #Libya #Botswana #Cameroon #Zambia #Mali #Niger #Senegal #Burkina Faso #Guinea #Gabon #Tunisia #Republic of the Congo #South Sudan #Chad #Somalia #Malawi #Benin #Eritrea #Burundi #Sierra Leone #Togo #Benin #Central African Republic #Liberia #Lesotho #Namibia #Mauritania #The Gambia #Swaziland #Mauritius #Guinea-Bissau #Cape Verde #Comoros #Djibouti #Canary Islands (Separate from Spain) #Seychelles #Sao Tome and Principe #Equatorial Guinea #Western Sahara (Separate from Morocco) #Reunion (Separate from France) Minitournament The 8 bottom teams played a round robin minitournament. West Sahara and Seychelles advance to the tournament. Tournament Format As 8 of 48 teams make it, there would be 8 divisions, with the winner of each qualifying. Division A Nigeria Qualifies Division B Libya Qualifies. DIvision C Ghana advances Division D Ethiopia Qualifies. Division E Kenya Qualifies. Division F Cote D'Ivoire Qualifies Division G Democratic Republic of the Congo Qualifies Division H Uganda Qualifies. Group 3 Final Seeding Includes the hosts #Algeria #Nigeria #Libya #Ghana #Ethiopia #Morocco #Kenya #Cote D'Ivoire #Democratic Republic of the Congo #Uganda Group 4 Qualification Held in Oran. This was held after Group 2, so Israel had not qualified. Still, three countries (Palestine, Bahrain, and Kuwait) withdrew their entry into the qualification Tournament. Pre Tournament Seeding #India #Saudi Arabia #Pakistan #Nepal #Egypt #Sri Lanka #Iran #Qatar #Iraq #Yemen #Afghanistan #UAE #Uzbekistan #Syria #Kazakhstan #Georgia #Jordan #Azerbaijan #Tajikistan #Kyrgyzstan #Lebanon #Turkmenistan #Armenia #Oman #Maldives Format Twelve teams out of 25 would qualify. First, a game against the 24 and 25 seeds occured, which Oman won. Then, with 24 teams, there would be three divisions, with a round robin in each. The top four of eight teams in each division would qualify. Division A India, Iran, UAE, and Uzbekistan Qualify. DIvision B Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Syria, and Jordan advance. Division C Pakistan, Kazakhstan, Iraq, and Yemen Qualify. Overall Qualifyers #India #Saudi Arabia #Pakistan #Kazakhstan #Egypt #Iran #UAE #Syria #Iraq #Yemen #Jordan #Uzbekistan Group 5 Qualification Held in Rabat. Pre Tournament Seeding Niue, Nauru, Northern Mariana Islands, and Cook Islands could not form teams. Kiribati, Palau, and Tuvalu are not Members of the International Voru Ball Federation (IVBF). #China #Indonesia #Myanmar #Philippines #Bangladesh #Japan #South Korea #Thailand #Singapore #Australia #New Zealand #Malaysia #Vietnam #North Korea #Taiwan #Cambodia #Laos #Bhutan #Brunei #Hong Kong (Separate from China) #Papua New Guinea #Marshal Islands #Macau (Separate from China) #Fiji #East Timor #French Polynesia (Separate from France) #Vanuatu #Solomon Islands #Samoa #Micronesia #American Samoa (Separate from USA) #New Caledonia (Separate From France) #Guam (Separate from USA) Format The bottom two teams played each other, and Guam beat American Samoa. Then the 32 teams would be split into 4 divisions, with the top 3 in each qualifying. Division A Singapore, China, and Thailand advance Division B Indonesia, Australia, and South Korea qualify. Division C Japan, New Zealand, and North Korea advance Division D Philippines, Malaysia, and Bangladesh Qualify. Group 5 Seeding #Singapore #Indonesia #Japan #Philippines #Malaysia #New Zealand #Australia #China #Thailand #South Korea #North Korea #Bangladesh Final Rankings #Netherlands #USA #India #Algeria #Singapore #Indonesia #Canada #Germany #Nigeria #Brazil #Japan #Saudi Arabia #Argentina #Philippines #Portugal #Russia #Libya #Pakistan #Chile #Kazakhstan #Spain #Malaysia #Egypt #Iran #Ghana #Italy #Sri Lanka #New Zealand #Austria #Ethiopia #Ukraine #Australia #China #Ecuador #Morocco #Turkey #Colombia #Kenya #Thailand #France #Panama #South Korea #Greece #Venezuela #Cote D'Ivoire #Syria #Belgium #Costa Rica #Finland #Iraq #North Korea #Sweden #Democratic Republic of the Congo #Bangladesh #Croatia #Honduras #Peru #Norway #Yemen #Albania #England #Uganda #Jordan #Uzbekistan